


If You're Feeling Blue... We Wanna Be Yellow

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Jemma has food poisoning, it is up to the two most important people in her life to help take care of her





	If You're Feeling Blue... We Wanna Be Yellow

Daisy stood in the hallway, blocking her girlfriend from leaving the house. “Nope,” Daisy simply said when Jemma started to try and reason with her, shaking her head. “Bed. Now.” Daisy’s arms were crossed across her chest and one of her straps of her pyjama top was starting to slide down her arm.

“But…” Jemma tried again to no avail. Daisy really wasn’t going to let her go into work. Eventually, Jemma gave up, gave a heavy sigh and spun, heading back to the bedroom. A victorious smile crept across Daisy’s face as she followed the other woman back through the apartment to the bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Jemma started to unbutton her blouse as Daisy reached for a pair of her own pyjama bottoms and a the top that Fitz had been sleeping in the night before, knowing that Jemma loved to steal their clothes to sleep in. She couldn’t remember a night that the biochemist had slept in a pair of her own pyjamas.

She looked up from the chest of drawers, spinning around to find Jemma but when she didn’t, she frowned, wondering where the Brit could have gone. Then she heard it; the vomiting coming from the en-suite.

Daisy grabbed the clothes and headed in herself, finding Jemma sitting on the tiles, leaning over the toilet. “Hey,” Daisy whispered, her voice soft and light as she took a seat on the floor next to Jemma. “It’s okay.” She ran her hand up and down the other woman’s back, gently reassuring her as she continued to throw up. Jemma’s blouse, half unbuttoned was hanging off her shoulders. After a number of moments, Jemma looked up at Daisy, her face pale.

“Sorry,” she all but whispered but Daisy shook her head, using her hand to brush back loose strands of Jemma’s hair.

“It’s okay.” She reached up, turning away from Jemma for a moment and dampened a washcloth before kneeling down again, wiping at Jemma’s face. Once she had done that, she unbuttoned the rest of Jemma’s blouse, sliding it off her arms, before helping Jemma get on Fitz’s top. It was Jemma herself who reached up, unbuckled her bra and slid it off. “You okay to stand up?” Daisy asked full of concern.

Jemma shrugged, really not sure, her stomach was still churning. Daisy nodded in understanding, flicking the lid of the toilet down and guiding Jemma to sit on it. With some difficulty and a lot of teamwork, they managed to get Jemma out of her jeans and into the pyjama bottoms.

“C’mon,” Daisy whispered, helping her stand up and pressing a kiss to the top of Jemma’s head. She managed to guide her girlfriend back to the bed, and get them both in it, buried under all the blankets when Fitz appeared in the room, a mug of tea in one hand, a half-eaten slice of toast in the other.

“Everything okay?” he asked through a mouth full of food, having rushed back to the bedroom as soon as he could, after hearing Jemma throw up again.

Daisy churned up her face in mock disgust as he swallowed before speaking again.

“Jemma still not feeling better?” He nodded down to Jemma, his eyes full of pity. Jemma was now curled up close to Daisy, eyes half closed. He knew that Jemma had been running back and forth to the bathroom all night, but he’d hoped she’d be feeling better by now.

“Not really.” Daisy whispered, casting a glance at Jemma before Fitz again. “It must have been the fish last night, she was the only one who ate it.”

Fitz nodded. It did smell funky last night when Jemma had cooked it for herself, and now it seemed that consequences from last night were being suffered. “Are you two okay by yourself? I can ask Mace if I can take the day off if you want?”

“Nah.” Daisy shook her head. “We’ll be fine.” She smiled down at Jemma. “Won’t we?” The biochemist nodded in response.

Fitz shrugged, knowing better than to argue with Daisy at this point. He finished his slice of toast, using his sleeve to wipe the crumbs of his face then downed the rest of his tea in one go before making his way across the room, bending down to kiss Daisy who tilted her head up to meet him. Once they pulled away, he smiled, before speaking. “Love you.” Daisy smiled at this, a confession of love of her own leaving her lips.

Then he looked down at Jemma. “I’m sorry but…”  He gestured vaguely between her and the toilet, and Jemma seemed to understand what he was implying. She wouldn’t want to kiss someone who had just spent all night throwing up either.

She shook her head, giving a soft laugh. “I understand. Have a nice day at work, I love you.” When she said the last three words, the edges of her lips curved up.

He nodded, placing a kiss to her forehead instead. “I love you too.”

***

Despite knowing that Jemma was in good hands with Daisy, Fitz couldn’t help but worry about her all day during work. Daisy was updating him at least five times every hour. At one point there were images to go with the updates but after the one of the vomit, he texted her that those kinds of updates of were not strictly necessary. Though he didn’t complain when Daisy later sent a picture of the two of them curled up in the bed together, Jemma looking slightly better than she had this morning. The updates consisting of how Jemma was feeling helped to relieve him of any anxiety that he had.

Daisy was exceptionally good at caring for Jemma when she was ill, or hungover. She took no nonsense from the biochemist, always making sure that Jemma was well rested. Fitz just hated that she was suffering from food poisoning though, he hated the fact that she had it, having suffered it himself and it wasn’t something that he would wish upon her.

Daisy and Jemma occupied his mind more that day than they normally did, and not matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to get through this report that he needed to finish for Mace. All morning, he just flicked between word documents, trying to do something and had taken a longer lunch than he normally did. Without Jemma and Daisy, the lab seemed much quieter. There was still the hustle and bustle of the lab techs, but without the other two… without Daisy making jokes, most of which were borderline inappropriate for the working environment, and without Jemma lighting up the lab, her excitement at new discoveries… it just kind of sucked.

After returning from his longer than normal lunch, with Hunter joining him and asking him how Jemma and Daisy were (and telling Fitz to pass his regards on), Fitz returned back to his area in the lab. After spinning back and forth endlessly in his chair for an hour, he pulled out a sheet of blueprint paper and started sketching, letting his mind dictate what he was drawing.

He was still drawing when Mace entered the lab an hour later.The older man stared over his shoulder down at the plans for a home that Fitz had drawn, and cleared his throat.

Fitz jumped at the unexpected noise, his hand shooting up and causing a random line to go through part of his drawn plans. He spun, looking up at Mace. “Sir…” The one word was full of fear for some reason. Everything about Mace just seemed to unsettle Fitz at the moment and he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Agent Fitz,” Mace greeted looking down at Fitz before sighing. “Just take the day off.”

Fitz frowned, slightly confused as to what his superior was saying. “Sir…” he tried again, still not getting any further than the one word as Mace never let him finish.

“You’re not working, your mind is clearly elsewhere. Take the rest of the day off and rest, come back with a clear mind tomorrow.”

And those were the only words Fitz needed to hear.

It was half an hour later that he was home, sliding his shoes off as soon as he locked the front door behind him and hanging up his jacket. “Jemma? Daisy?” he called out but not too loud in case Jemma was still sleeping.

“In the bedroom!” came Daisy’s voice and he padded his way through the apartment to find them, sitting up in the bed this time, Jemma’s head resting against Daisy’s chest, who was running her hand through Jemma’s hair. Both women beamed when Fitz entered the room.

“Hi,” Jemma smiled at him, looking much better than she had that morning. Fitz smiled back, stepping closer to the women, greeting Daisy with a kiss, before looking at Jemma, as if debating something. “What?” There was a hint of laughter in Jemma’s voice as she asked the question.

“Can I… have you…” He had no idea how to word the question but thankfully Jemma seemed to know what he was talking about as she simply rolled her eyes.

“Ugh Fitz, I’ve not thrown up in four hours, I think I’m fine.”

“That’s… that’s good.” The words were a stammer as he made his way around the bed, climbing onto the other side of Jemma as she shifted herself between the two most important people in her life, curling up between the both of them, the two people that she loved more than anything or anyone else. She tilted her head towards Fitz, allowing her lips to dance across his, a soft sweet tender kiss.

It took some more shifting and squirming until the three of them were all comfortable in the bed, a tangle of limbs. Once they were, Daisy spoke. “So, what film are we watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to stjarna for being my lovely beta and helping me with the title (chameleon girl by hera) and thanks for checking out. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
